The Warmest Touch
by Akuma no Uta
Summary: It's a regular Saturday when Miwa is heading to Card Capital as he gets a call from Misaki. Basically just a ridiculous piece of KaiMiwa fluff. Can be seen as romance of friendship; I ship them so for me it's romance but you don't have to see it that way.


**I FINALLY GOT THIS SHIT OUT OH MY GOD.**

**So, yeah. This is dedicated to the awesome _FeastofDreams_ who has reviewed all of my CFV stories up 'til now and who reminded me of the idea of Kai being afraid of crowds and touch that I some point had in my head. **

**I have nothing more to say, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Miwa walked the stairs down, humming some melody he'd heard in the hallway at some point. It was a nice melody, even though he had no idea where it was from. It was still nice. He was eagerly waiting for seeing Kai at the shop soon, since it was Saturday and the blond had had something to do at the school first. He was now heading to Card Capital, a happy bounce in his steps. His always present smile widened as he thought that maybe he would this time have enough time to fight against everyone there.

He exited the school building and made his way to the gates as he heard one of Rekka's older solo pieces from his pocket. Miwa took his phone out and let surprise take over his features.

"Nee-chan? What's up?" he asked slightly carefully.

"_Miwa, I think we have a problem here. It's called Kai."_ Miwa frowned. This couldn't be good. The chances of this being "not as bad as it looks like" were about as slim as the chances of a snowball fight in Sahara.

"What's wrong?"

"_I'm not entirely sure, but from the looks of it, he's having a panic attack and we don't know what we're supposed to do. We thought that maybe you would know."_

"Yeah, well... There are few possibilities for the trigger... Anyway, whatever you do, _don't touch him_, okay? I'll be there in three minutes, bye." Miwa shoved his phone into his pocket and started running.

* * *

Miwa ran as fast as he could through the crowd. Why the hell was it so crowded on a Saturday anyway? _Damn big crowds, Kai must have been really on edge... Dammit people, ever heard that you're not supposed to do anything on weekends? What the hell's going on here!_

He finally reached the shop and stumbled in. Several sets of worried eyes greeted him as Misaki rose up from the floor where she had been crouching and walked to him. Silently, she grabbed Miwa's wrist and dragged him around the counter.

As he finally saw Kai, he felt his heart skip a beat. The brunet was leaning on the counter, his knees brought to his chest and hands pressing his head into his knees. Miwa crouched down and motioned Aichi and Kamui get a little further, "You're too close" being the only explanation. Then he turned his attention back to Kai. The boy was trembling.

"Kai..." Miwa started quietly, raising his hand up and bringing it close to Kai's arm but not yet touching. "Kai, I'm gonna touch your arm now, okay? It's fine, I'm not gonna hurt you. No one here is gonna hurt you." Miwa let his fingers close the distance between them and Kai's arm. As Kai didn't flinch at the touch, Miwa slowly deepened the feather-like touch and eventually his hand was resting reassuringly on the brunette's slightly trembling arm.

"Kai." Miwa waited for a moment. "Kai, look at me", he said softly, squeezing the brunet's arm. For a moment, nothing happened, but then, slowly, Kai let his hands fall down, other coming to clutch Miwa's wrist as the panicked turquoise pools met sky blue. A broken sound resembling the blond's name left the pale, trembling lips, and the brunet sat up on his knees, falling right into Miwa's arms and wrapping his arms tightly around the safety. Miwa brought his hands to stroke Kai's back as he pressed his nose into Kai's hair as whispered a few comforting words.

The blond looked around and threw a long glare at Ishida, Morikawa and Kamui who were watching quite curiously. The other five – Misaki, Aichi, Shin, Izaki and Komoi – were watching from a bit further away with various levels of concern on their faces. The first one to move was Shin; he took a step closer and crouched down, raising his hand to put it on Kai's back to reassure the brunet somehow, but Miwa wrapped his arms around Kai protectively and gave Shin a look saying _oh no you won't_.

"Don't touch him", the blond said quietly. "He'll start panicking again."

Shin withdrew his hand and nodded. "Alright, then. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Miwa seemed to sink into his thoughts for a second, looking down at Kai. "It'd be great if I could get him away from people for a while."

Shin rose up and walked to the door leading to his and Misaki's home. "Then you can stay in our living room until he's okay. Is that fine?" Miwa let a relieved smile take over his face and breathed a quiet "thank you". Then he looked back at Kai's head against his chest. "Kai, we're getting up now, okay?" He felt a little nod and knew that from now on, Kai's every single movement was up to him; getting up, walking him to Shin and Misaki's apartment, getting him sit down on the couch.

So he carefully, hands holding Kai's shoulders steadily, rose up and dragged Kai with him. As expected, the brunet's legs shook quite violently, but he didn't fall back down. Miwa let go of Kai and moved so he was now standing by his side, hand on the shaking shoulder, as the brunet had moved his hands to hug himself. Hanging his head low, Kai took the first hesitant step towards the door. Miwa was with him. He was okay.

Slowly, they closed the short distance between their original location and the door leading further inside. As Shin finally closed the door behind them, he told Miwa that he was free to use the kitchen too, to make tea or cocoa or whatever. A final thank you was heard from the blonde just as the door closed.

Later, Misaki found them on the living room couch, both asleep with Miwa still sitting up and Kai's head in his lap.

* * *

**Well that was a ridiculous piece of fluff.**

**So, yeah, I'm actually still stuck at the beginning of episode 14 of Legion Mate. I'm trying to continue, but Kourin just pisses me off to no end and this is not actually working. Also, I'm still almost upset about the episode with Kai's room in it because if you have read my previous fics (namely _Claustrophobic _and_ My little fighter_), it's just so totally fucking different from what I had imagined. But yeah.**

**Oh, and I'm trying to get another fic out for Kai's birthday. It's gonna be a lot happier and it has some attempted humor, but I'm not sure if I can finish it in four days I have left.**


End file.
